


Dance With Me

by unsettled



Series: And How it Works is This: [2]
Category: Inception (2010), RocknRolla (2008)
Genre: Comment Fic, Other, Threesomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-21
Updated: 2010-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't need music," Eames tells him. "I'm just that good."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Me

"What are you doing?" Johnny asks as Eames pulls him out of his chair. He lets himself be pulled, but stays limp, making Eames work, making him laugh.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Eames replies, and tugs him in close, links their hands together and wraps an arm around Johnny's waist.

"Really, what _are you doing?_ " asks Yusuf from the doorway, looking skeptical.

Eames rolls his eyes at both of them. "Dancing," he says, and twirls Johnny around.

"There's no music," Yusuf points out. Eames dips Johnny low, and Johnny laughs, startled, and clings to Eames' arms.

"I don't need music," Eames tells him. "I'm just that good."

Yusuf snorts. "I've got to get this on film," he says over his shoulder.


End file.
